1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a monitoring method, and more particularly, to a monitoring method that displays a log icon including event-related information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A monitoring system monitors a specific place by using a plurality of monitoring units, and when an abnormal situation is identified, the monitoring system enables an action against the abnormal situation or recognition after the abnormal situation. The monitoring system is actively applied to buildings, industrial sites, places for selling or storing things, places for handling expensive goods, multiple apartments, private houses, etc.
The monitoring system performs a monitoring function in interoperation with an application called a central monitoring system (CMS). The CMS displays images respectively captured by a plurality of monitoring units, and when a specific event is detected from the images respectively captured by the plurality of monitoring units, the CMS displays the specific event as text log information, thereby enabling a manager to recognize the specific event.
However, when an event is detected from images which are respectively captured by a plurality of monitoring units and displayed, it is difficult to obtain information about the event at a glance by using text log information, and the moment of the occurrence of the event can be missed. That is, security efficiency is changed depending on a personal competence of a manager, and it is difficult to immediately determine a condition.